


I'm safe in your arms

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Prompt for jerik week"You'll be alright,no one can hurt you now"
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jerik Week 2020 Archive





	I'm safe in your arms

Jellal woke to the sound of sobbing coming from the man laying beside him. Erik was tossing and turning hair plastered to his skin and hands gripping the sheets. He was mumbling as he sobbed. "No let me go let me go!" And just like that he's upright hands clenching his head as he gulps down air. Jellal is quick to pull his husband closer, gently grasping the trembling man's on his own. Jellal tries to calm Erik down gently rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

He's still crying and Erik hates it,it's been years since he's been gone from that damn tower,but it's always been difficult to keep his emotions under control around this time of the year.

He remembers the pain and sorrow. How he believed he would die in that awful place. How he was a child stripped of happiness and hope.

But around this time of year it was hard because it was around the time he had lost Jellal.

They saw each other regularly,when they were to receive punishment. Both were far too stubborn for their own good. They bonded in those few hours that they were left in bloody and beaten heaps on the ground. They saw each other almost twice a week if it wasn't more,and to Erik that was what grounded him. Jellal was kind and brave, a shining light in the despair that constantly followed them.

Erik came to look forward to seeing Jellal even if they could barely speak due to the pain. 

They learn each other's names,and in a way become each other's hope.

But then Erik didn't see Jellal again,he had heard something had happened that Jellal became cruel and insane. For a time Erik refused to believe it. Until he saw what had become of his friend.

That's when he was taken under Brain's care. His magic manifested soon after,but Brain had insisted that he could be stronger and more powerful. So they implanted a dragon lacrima into Erik.

It was agonizing,he was sick for days afterwards,body fighting against the foreign magic inside of him. But he was strong,and eventually the lacrima was fully absorbed. Getting used to his heightened senses was difficult. The sounds were too loud, smelled too strong and his food almost never had any spices in it.

He adjusted,quickly he had to to ensure that Brain wouldn't try to dispose of hhim.Training was hard and brutal. His bones broke and healed so many times that the pain no longer affected him as the first few times.

It was months of agony and trauma so engraved in his mind and soul that even after all these years he could still feel the pain from his training and from being "disciplined".

Jellal knew what the nightmares were,it hurt him knowing that he was part of Eriks suffering. He tried with everything he had to help his darling husband,but Jellal knew better than anyone how much the tower had messed up their mental health. 

"You'll be alright,no one can hurt you now" Jellal's voice is gentle yet firm and it's exactly what Erik needs to ground himself.

Jellal holds Erik tightly,whispering calming words until the crying man falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
